


【ND】 Written In The Water

by Bloody_neko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko
Summary: 狗狗当然会全心全意爱你，只不过爱欲与嫉恨往往相伴而生，在收获真心的同时，总是要付出点代价的
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	【ND】 Written In The Water

“尼禄？”

“嗯？”

他抬起头，顺着那道带着浓重睡意的声音看去，但丁正躺在沙发里，交叠的双腿翘在抱枕上，一本倒扣的杂志遮掩了他的脸

“尼禄。” 那闷闷的声音再次从杂志下方传来。

“怎么了？”

没有回音。男孩叹了口气，低下头阅读题干的后半句，这个周末临近月底，他所剩余的时间不多了。

“尼禄？”

“干什么。”  
男孩竖起笔杆敲了敲桌子，单手握拳抵在下巴上，用更大的音量回答他瘫睡在沙发里一天的继母。

但丁抬起书，扬了扬下巴盯着他瞧，那双浅色的眸子在阴影处眨动着，泛着让尼禄琢磨不透的心思

“没事。” 他明明想到了什么，却只是咧咧嘴角，拿开杂志，双手交叠搭在胸上，惬意地眯起眼睛

“刚才只是梦话。”

慵懒的音调，满不在乎的语气，那泛着光亮的唇齿明明刚才还缓慢又轻盈地吐露他的名字，这会儿又无情地闭合抿平，低沉的气压被雨夜外的风挤进屋内，这里安静得只剩下雨声，半响，男人的呼吸停顿了一下，带着调笑的语调对他说，“要认真学习哦，小子。”

好家伙，这题他是做不下去了。

男孩丢开父亲作为节日礼物送给他的钢笔，砸灭台灯，气冲冲地走到被客厅唯一光源照亮的男人身前，但丁几乎是在他站起身的瞬间就坐了起来，笑着打量迈着大步靠近沙发的人影，简直像只终于得到主人关注的大型犬

——不，他怎么能这样想，男孩咬紧了后槽牙，但丁可没那么单纯，他十分清楚这个透着地狱气息的恶魔在做什么

自从他正式成为自己的继母，维吉尔的合法丈夫后，这个可恶又善于捉弄自己的男人就不断地，一次又一次地在这同一屋檐下调笑勾引他

他会半夜三更爬到侄子床上，像个发骚的婊子一样坐在男孩结实紧绷的大腿上舔吻他的睫毛，然后又在第二天的午后，低垂着眼脸坐在花园中与他的父亲分享下午茶，而尼禄，则会站在二楼玻璃窗前，在但丁迎着阳光朝他露出笑颜后，握紧拳头为偷偷品尝到了那一小口奶油蛋糕而牙根发痒

可能是尼禄的表情过于苦大仇深，但丁被男孩气鼓的脸颊挠得发笑，“好吧好吧，” 他收起玩闹的表情，双手交叠放在脑后，撑起头故作严肃地盯着男孩的眼睛，“让我想想……”

他果真摆出思考的模样，浅色的眸底沉了下去，睫毛的阴影被灯光拉长，那双水润的艳唇轻微分开，湿软的舌尖沿着虎牙锋利弧度滑过，将他的上唇舔得更加鲜亮后回到口腔弹起发出声音

“我饿了。” 

“你可以叫外卖。” 尼禄想要提醒但丁这会儿可没人会管制他对披萨那狂热的胃口，然而男孩张了张嘴却没有出声，某种奇怪的情绪制止了他在他们两人之间提起有关他人的话题

“可是，今天的雨好大。” 

窝在沙发里的大毛绒看透了男孩的心思，他离开靠背，放慢呼吸勾住尼禄的腰，故意贴近继子逐渐变热的裆部，轻轻地朝他的小腹哈气

“维吉尔还要有两天才能回来。” 

他用犬齿勾开裤子上的银扣，亲吻深色的布料，眯起眼睛悄悄补充，“所以我饿了，你就要负责喂饱我。”

操。

尼禄压着自己的呻吟声继续骂

操你的，但丁。

他的继母将嘴里的阴茎含得滋滋作响，他吸得卖力，环起手圈住含不下的根部，调整角度让男孩的龟头在自己的脸颊上顶出凸出的鼓痕，逐渐去往更深的地方，然后吞咽着收紧咽喉，茎身上的筋络鼓胀着，撑得那双被操得发肿的嘴唇泛出艳糜的色泽，生理性的反应让但丁的眼底泛起一层水雾，尼禄拨开银发下的阴影，对着那双浅色的眸子喘息出声

他快到了，男孩胸口闷堵，他扶住但丁的后脑勺，那张嘴吸得更紧了，男人上抬双眼冲他笑了一下，缩回手撑住沙发，殷勤地鼓励对方用更加粗暴的方式使用自己

于是尼禄开始挺动腰部操他的嘴，他一下子去得太深，噎得男人难受地皱起眉毛，银白的毛发刮擦他的鼻尖上的凹窝，嫣红的眼角凝出泪水，还未滑落就被睫毛搓碎，拍散在深邃的眼窝下

他想要射在但丁的睫毛上，尼禄喘着粗气退出来，可男人明显另有打算，他扶住尼禄的后腰，圈起舌头划过茎身，鼓着嘴巴不让龟头离开，收紧颊肉接受微凉的精液盛满他的口腔

“唔嗯……” 

得到糖果的男人满足地抬起下巴，拽住男孩的衣角让他弯腰跪在自己身前，抱住对方的脑袋放在自己的颈窝，故意将喉咙靠近尼禄的耳朵好让他听清楚吞咽的声音

“不够，” 黏糊糊的单词弄湿了尼禄的耳廓，但丁踩着他的膝盖，搂住男孩结实的肩膀叹息着， “我还没吃饱。 ”

他狠狠地将继母按在沙发垫里，但丁迫不及待地扯开自己的衬衣，露出软白的胸肉，挤压着外侧往上送，他的乳晕上还留着些暗红色的伤口，这是尼禄今天早上在厨房里留下的，或者是在昨晚那家餐厅的隔间里，已经辨别不出，他们确实做得太多了，多到这具身体的每一处都被刻下了痕迹，敏感得只要一捏就会流出水来

“尼禄……”

他又那样轻声呼唤起来，跟随着呼吸抬起自己的腰，衬衫被彻底地扯开脱掉，尼禄抱着他，一下又一下地顺着脖颈舔吻那层薄汗，湿润感漫过锁骨与胸膛，汇聚在他的乳头打圈，已经结块的血痂被蹭掉，露出些许粉色的内里组织

这样细小的伤口，愈合起来只余下酥麻的痒，但丁挺起胸脯，他希望尼禄能揉揉它们，温柔一点，或者粗暴一点，干脆咬上来，既然吸不出奶水，血液或许也是不错的选择

男孩确实咬了下去，于是新的伤口出现了，新鲜的血液被舌尖勾过，多余的沿着脂白色的乳肉滚落在沙发垫上，晕染出深红色的圆点，还未彻底渗透就又被摆动的躯体抹开

“摸摸我……” 但丁蜷起膝盖，抓起尼禄掐着在自己腰肉的手向小腹下伸去，他的阴茎在裤子里胀得发痛，可最难受的并不是这里，男孩帮他脱下裤腰，他立马抬起屁股用臀缝去蹭对方的下体，从后穴中分泌而出的粘腻淫水将这里弄得濡湿一片，不过是摸了一把，那个软糯的小口就迫不及待地吸吮尼禄的指节，吐出更多的液体与之拉出晶莹的粘丝

不论经历了多少次，男孩都还会因此时指尖传来的触感脸红心跳，他按住但丁的小腿，将他彻底打开面对自己，粉嫩的后穴嘬着淫靡的液体，但丁一手抚慰起自己的阴茎，低头看着男孩将两根手指探入自己体内翻转着挤压湿润的穴肉，酥麻的快感慢慢堆积，不断流水的小穴诚实地咬住男孩的手指往里吸，“不够……” 但丁呻吟着要求更多， “快点操我，宝贝……” 那些手指不够长，也不够粗，他的内里饿得发烧，急需年轻健硕的肉棒肏进来堵住不断流出的水

尼禄将靠枕垫在男人腰下，抓住他的脚踝往自己这边拽，喘息着将发胀的龟头埋入紧致的穴道，这才刚开始，但丁的腿根就已经哆嗦起来，男孩阴茎上鼓胀的筋脉刮过括约肌的痒意让他蜷起脚指，寂寞的肉穴被填充的满足感令人欲罢不能，粗大的肉棒继续深入，浅色的肉环被撑到极致，但丁呓语着鼓励这位年轻的探索者，抬起腿环住对方的身子，用大腿内侧的软肉夹住年轻人漂亮的腰线不住摩挲

“你夹得太紧了，” 尼禄没好气地喘息着，“把腿张开点。”

“哈啊……” 但丁咬着自己的手指没听懂似的，低眼直直盯着自己不断吞吃肉棒的屁股，又热又硬的前端顶过前列腺的快感让他猛地绷紧了腰，颤抖着叫出声来

“尼禄……嗯哈……轻、呜……”

男孩故意当作没听到，他掐着但丁鼓胀的胸肉，压开他的双腿挺直了腰背重重操干起来，湿软的媚肉黏着他的阴茎不愿放开，既不让他离开也妨碍他进得更深，越来越多的液体随着他的动作往外溢，每当这个时候，但丁所有的懒散和从容就都会褪去，他的叫声沙哑又柔软，浑身湿透，脸颊绯红，连眼睛都是堆满情欲的深潭

可那双多情的眸子不会只倒映自己，一想到这，男孩的胸口就又闷燥起来，莫名升腾的情绪灼烧他的心，他们明明同样血脉相连，可这并不足够，永远不会足够，他无法再进一步了，这副因他失神的躯体，这颗令他着迷的灵魂并不与他联系

负面情绪伴随着隐秘的爱意，蔓延在男孩的脑内挥之不去，“噼啪”一声，壁炉内的木炭断裂，火焰烧得更猛烈了，火光照映在但丁被液体濡湿的银发上，艳丽的色彩令尼禄觉得他就快要融化

“别…呜啊……”

男人抗议地撑住玻璃，他酸软的身体还沉浸在上一波高潮余韵里，根本无力对抗掐住自己后颈的手掌，尼禄压着他的腰背，将他固定在窗台上

“哈啊……太凉了……” 

他的奶子顶在透明玻璃上，艳红色的肿大乳头抵在上面映出圆弧形的雾气，透彻的镜面让但丁可以看清花园里被大雨淋湿的一切，包括大门外街道上偶尔路过的人影

“不能这样，” 他扭过头去试图拒绝男孩的行为，“呜啊、怎么又这么深……” 

粗壮的阴茎抵着臀缝再次操了进来，还含着精液的甬道再次被撑开，爽得让他两眼泛白，会被人看到吗，淫叫着的男人迷迷糊糊地想着，如果他的哥哥提前回来，那辆蓝色DBS的车灯就一定会透过窗户打在自己身上，照亮他与侄子疯狂交合的躯体

“维吉、啊……他会……” 男人的额头蹭着窗，不知道自己在说些什么，他的丈夫会生气，这是当然的

“是我在操你！” 

尼禄咬住他饱满的后颈，呼哧呼哧地吼着，但丁像是被操傻了一样又开始唤着尼禄的名字嘟囔，他的叫声低沉又撩人，性感得要命，那张潮红的脸颊贴在镜面上磨蹭着，留下不知道是泪水还是口水的印记

他捏住继母线条饱满又充满肉感的腰臀加快节奏，用拇指按压住骶椎骨上小巧的腰窝，肉穴里一股股内喷的汁水被操得往外溅，沿着发抖的腿流在地毯上，但丁丰腴的臀肉被他撞得泛起蜜桃般的绯红色泽，竟然还伸过手来自己拔开臀瓣，露出吞吃肉棒的软穴后呻吟着扭过头来索吻

他气冲冲地吻了上去，环住但丁的腰按压他肚子上被顶出的凸起， “呜啊……别唔、不行……” 男人挣扎起来，却被咬住舌头吐不出完整的单词，体内的粗壮肉棒和外部一起挤压他脆弱的敏感点，过量的快感直冲大脑，闪电划过夜空，他颤抖着射出的精液和雨水一起弄花了雾气弥漫的玻璃

尼禄将痉挛过后的男人翻了过来，硬挺的阴茎再次填满流水的肉穴，男人发出细小的哀嚎声，他努力直起腰试图在窗台上坐稳，却又想抬起屁股让阴茎进得更深，但丁抽着气直视着男孩的眼睛，仰头靠在玻璃上，他双腿酸软，其实根本就站不住，踮起脚尖一滑一滑地试图找准重心，尼禄干脆地捞起两条肌肉饱满的大腿，彻底将他挂在自己身上抵在窗上操干

“哈、啊……” 但丁抱住尼禄的肩膀往上攀，沙哑的嗓音都被撞得震颤起来， “玻璃……” 他小声哼唧着， “玻璃要碎掉了……”

窗槛果真发出不堪重负的吱呀声，于是他们抱在一起滑落到地毯上，绒毛划过皮肤的感觉过分柔软了，但丁挪了挪肩膀，彻底瘫软在地上任他摆弄

尼禄跪在浅色花纹的中央，架起但丁的屁股缓慢地进到最深，男人绵长地叹息着，他没什么精力了，却还是仰起头拽住尼禄的发梢与他接吻

好绒

但丁酸软的手指埋入那细柔的发丝间，他顺着尼禄的后颈抚上男孩的后脑勺，这里像是雪橇犬的皮毛一样有着长度不一的分层，厚实软和，银白的毛尖刮过指腹的触感形成一股股细小的暖流，满足地涌向心头

“你像只小狗。” 

他笑眯了眼睛，咽下男孩的唾液，突出的喉结颤动着，在尼禄的唇下发出阵阵安逸的呼噜声

“可爱的小狗。”

男孩发出不屑的哼啧声，挺动腰部狠狠地操弄起来，但丁的脑袋磕到了地板，他轻声咒骂着要收回刚才的话

可是他的小狗可不管这些，尼禄发了狠地撞过敏感的前列腺，操进狭窄的结肠末端，酸麻的穴肉甚至不知道该如何讨好他，但丁仰起雪白的脖颈发出无声的尖叫，被顶硬的前端随着节奏摇晃着吐出小股透明的液体，流满了自己肌肉分明的小腹，痉挛着缩紧后穴绞紧了男孩的阴茎，一缩一缩地迎接滚烫的精液灌满肠道深处

“雨停了。” 

但丁侧头打了个哈欠，他呆呆地盯着不知何时滚进沙发底的酒瓶，轻轻抚摸着男孩依旧趴在他身上的脑袋。

尼禄却突然爬了起来亲了他一口，男孩光着屁股跑回书桌，拿起电话拨打了一串号码后回头询问，

“双倍芝士不加橄榄，还有什么别的不？”

依旧躺在地毯里的大毛绒像是愣了一下，他的眼睛微微睁大了一瞬，然后又笑了起来

“那我还要一杯限定草莓苏打。”

白色的西装非常合身，可被内衬的衣领束缚的感觉仍旧令人肩膀发紧，但丁扭过头，果真看到那个男孩鼓起腮帮盯着自己的肩颈。

真像只小狗

尼禄取出深红色的结带，走进镜前的男人为他打好领结，但丁下意识地伸出手想摸摸他的头，却被一把抓住手腕，男孩露出尖牙，狠狠地在他的腕表后咬了一口

“哇哦。” 但丁挑了挑眉，他现在必须带着这个硬冷的金属制品了

“谢谢你又多给了我一个需要解释的麻烦。”

“不用客气。”

男孩用拇指挤压着那块牙印，看着殷红血痕下的皮肉逐渐泛起乌青的淤斑，他抬头吻了吻面前人的脸颊

“蜜月愉快，妈咪。” 他送出真诚的祝福。


End file.
